


Spaces of the Heart: Tinary

by gemctf2



Series: Spaces of the Heart Series [1]
Category: Original Work, Spaces of the Heart
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Aliens, Character Death, Fables - Freeform, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Psychology, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: The universe is an unknown towards us, but knowledge always persists. A mystery it may to be one, but can be an open book to another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hole in my heart will never heal,  
> It already came crashing down  
> Don't you see? It was never meant to be.  
> I wonder, will you be able to feel again?

"I advise you to reconsider," a male, silver hair fairy* with green irises that matches his skin says to another fairy, who has beige skin, brown luscious hair and blue eyes, she wear a beautiful silver gown with a golden crown on her head. She didn't reply to him as she snaps her fingers and her gown shimmers away, replacing it with golden armor and a silver robe of similar style as her gown and a halberd appears in her left hand with curled around it.

(*these fairies do not have wings)

"Having a family with another species might result in a death bringer," he replies a little quickly and abruptly, she stops in their tracks and narrows her eyes at him.

"Shikoi, either you give us your blessing or not," she replies calmly and added," but never curse our family," with a little growl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse you, Sammantha, it's just a possibility," Shikoi replies as he continues to follow her, looking up at her in desperation. Sammantha's expression falters a little before pushing a set of huge doors open.

"I apologize too Shikoi, but if I don't take him in as King they'll never stop this war," she reasons and walks away, Shikoi stops at the doors.

He would go after her but it isn't safe outside now, not when a spy was reported to have been in the kingdom just a few hours ago. He looks at the village below, which he can see from the door, before sighing in defeat and closing the door as a translucent shield shimmers around the castle with the battlefield surrounding it.

* * *

4 years later...

The town that was burning earlier, was entirely fixed, as if nothing had happened, fairies are putting out decorations of suns, stars and triangles. Children's laughter can be heard through the busy streets as a band of three plays shimmering musical instruments, music filling the square. The flags of the castle being changed from a colorful winged butterfly into a rising sun.

The town of Pelagus was rejoicing and filled with life as fairies from all around the world and the universe, return for this special occasion, the airport buzzing with ships and people.

"Sunpeas! For the princess! Only for one copper coins!" Numerous merchants are shouting out offers and things they sell, successfully getting a lot of customers at this time of the year. A hooded figure squeezes through the crowd, though it is not rare among the people, underneath the hood and smooth brown hair lies a pair of diamond blue orbs that the figure hides with an occasional tug of their hood.

" 'cuse me! Coming through!" The toddler fairy with tiny tanned beige hands, squeezes through the crowd fairly easier than anybody could, mostly because of the crown the fairy is wearing around her shoulders like a bag.

She grins and manage to get front row seats of the performance at the middle of the square, she grins and reaches for an instrument, the ones that made strumming noises.

"Hey kid-" one of the pink skinned musicians starts but then notice the tiara," y-your highness!" He squeaks, everyone pauses." Aw don't stop! I wanna hear and play the music," the princess, Gretal pouts. they didn't have time to reply as a few fairies in fancy and colorful looking outfits squeezes through the crowd.

"Your highness!" The fairies immediately parted seeing the leader of the group, Dash Kiriya, a brown same smooth hair in a pony tail and red irises with reddish pink skin, she wears a set of armor above red robes.

The princess immediately bolted, the musicians looks at each other before they continue to play for the princess as Dash and her team runs past them. A warm, windy feeling passes through her entire soul, Gretal had felt musical magic for the first time. With a cheer, she runs way faster than she previously had ran, silver aura surrounding her.

"Someone stop them!" Not wanting to see who, Gretal doesn't stop running with glee.

Though she out-ran Dash and her team, she could still see from the shadows around the corner that she is still being chased. The further she went away from the village, the windy feeling drained and so did the speed. She dives for the forest and hid there are rapid fast flyers passes her. She grins and was about to return to town when a huge gust of wind almost swept her off her feet.

"Fang!" Gretal exclaims as said blue scale dragon easily nudges the princess onto his snout with a disapproving look, she pouts and climbs towards his back. He made sure she is seated properly before taking off and soaring towards the castle.

"Go, before they see you," Gretal whispers as he drop her onto the balcony her room at the castle's tower, unbeknownst to them, a hooded figure is watching them. Fang snorts and shakes his head, which Gretal knows it's an expression of exasperation.

"Alright alright, I won't play with the royal army anymore," she sighs. Fang huffs and flies away, as soon as he did, the door burst open and Gretal quickly locks the window without using her hands at all.

"Gretal!" Her mother exclaims bursting into the room with a few guards.

Gretal looks up from her book innocently," yes mother?" She asks. Sammantha sighs in relief and then dismisses the guards.

"They said that you were in town, what would you doing there on your little sister's birthday anyway?" She asks as she looks at the gown that was propped onto Gretal's wardrobe, she looks at it in little interest.

"I don't know, I've been here all morning reading," she shrugs innocently.

Sammantha sighs seemingly not that concern with that," would you change into the gown for me darling? I would like to see you in it," she replies.

"Mom, you know how much I don't like wearing a skirt much less a dress," Gretal whines as she closes her book anyway, it was a dressed picked up by her uncle Shikoi and she couldn't refuse him.

"Well a princess must be wearing formal clothing during formal matters if not everyone can wear whatever they want, you can wear your hoodie anytime in the castle now, can't you?" She asks. Gretal nods and reluctantly grabs the gown to change on her own.

Sammantha smiles proudly as she turns around to see the state of her room, it is mostly Gretal's seeing as her sisters only had cribs being only one and two years old respectively. There is a dressing table meant for a queen but the chair has multiple steps like a miniature ladder. Instead of make-up however, it is filled with books, a dove crystal figurine and a few papers.

The wallpaper is pink and white stripes, the bed is also queen sized with the colorful butterfly crest with white and black stripes and a pink heart as pattern for the matching sheets. She remembered that they were picked by Shikoi, the Royal Adviser, saying something about good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters there might be violent descriptions of violence so to warn you readers in advance if you should decide to read further


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joyous occassion begins!

 

"We rejoice, for the day on which our highness is born," a fairy with light green skin and slick brown hair announces through the great hall.

Two thrones at the top of a flight of stairs, one for the King who has black neat hair and black irises, tanned skin underneath silver armor and red robes. Another for the Queen, Sammantha, who seem happier and seemingly younger than she looked before, with the youngest princess, Stella, who has brown short hair with shining blue irises. Shikoi stands at the bottom of the stairs closest to the King.

In the hall, different kinds of fairies are gathered in formal clothing, at the balcony overbearing the top of a few guards are two other princess has their own thrones along with knights at each side. Gretal is uncannily similar to her younger twin sister.

Crystal's knight stands beside her despite the fact that Gretal knows she can protect her on her own, he has a nice looking pair of golden boots and white robes.

She wasn't paying attention at the speech her father was giving, even her sister was bored so they started playing Hanabi. Gretal draws a flower onto her throne, so did Crystal.

"Flowa!" Crystal squeals.

"Flower," Gretal corrects and draws a book as soon as the flower fades, Crystal instead draws a flame.

"Fiya!" Crystal exclaims.

"Fire, and you lost twice, meaning you have to go next," Gretal grins. They continue playing, Crystal drawing a deformed fairy with wings and all.

"Faie!"

"Ptfff, what is that supposed to be?"

While they were playing, the ball has already started. While people danced, a few teen fairies mingling at the punch bowl, magical warriors are still on high alert like they were trained to always do, but nothing can prepare them for the onslaught that was brought up to their doorsteps. With no warning, town square was frozen so did the entrance to the castle.

"Impossible, the only species that has that much power over ice is ex-" One of the magical warriors exclaims but was frozen before he could say anything else, the doorfairies attempting to block it with blue bubbles but was frozen over before they could get to the doors. The party was still on going then.

"Baba?" Stella asks, Sammantha perks up from her conversation with a few of her old friends from school, as if sensing the trouble outside or maybe it's the fact that Stella called an assassin that once during an attempted assassination - that happens seemingly every other friday-.

"Shikoi, bring the kids to the artifact room," Sammantha replies after sensing the dark magic at their door, Shikoi nods and takes the babbling princess from the Queen he signals the magical warriors on the balcony and the warriors turns around only to find them both already moving.

"C-cold," Crystal whines, as she held onto her older twin's hand.

"I know," Gretal replies with narrowed eyes as the door started shaking, frost threatening to engulf the entrance. The people in the ball are backing up, some are running but some, transforms, changing their outfit and summoning different looking weapons to face the threat.

Gretal quickly guides her sister towards the main hallway where Shikoi and Stella should be. Sure enough, they burst through the doors and Shikoi didn't seem rather surprised that Gretal knew where to go.

"This way," he replies and leads them to the artifact room, a few magical warriors, the transformable warriors, following them. But Shikoi made a detour and went to the hangar.

"Mr Shikoi, why are we here?" Gretal asks as they pass by the door to the artifact room.

"I had warned your parents about this calmity, yet they wouldn't listen," Shikoi replies, a little haughtily as he opens up a ship and prepares it for take off.

"You know the basics of piloting this ship, you take the wheels," he replies as he buckles Stella who sounds excited while Crystal looks a little more worried.

"Wha- I hardly-" she was about the protest that she never been at the wheel despite reading about them before narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion, he is the adult after all." What about you?" Gretal demands, Shikoi places a hand onto her shoulders.

"I have to stay here to defend the kingdom, in case things should go the way I see it going, we need a legacy to carry on," Shikoi replies, he gives her a pendant with a heart on it," Keep it safe," he replies.

Gretal is about to protest when Shikoi disappears with a blink and the entrance closes.

 _'Vessel taking off for emergency escape in 3...2...'_ Stella looks at the windows as the doors part for the ship to take off, in the sky, dark clouds moves in an unnatural manner as if trying to crush at atmospehere of the planet.

"Dada?" Stella asks.

 _'1'_ the ship takes off, instead of dashing through, it teleports with an immediate flash, only when it is outside did it completely disappear. Gretal's grip tighten on the wheel, technically doing something she was only allowed to when she is 18 but her hands fly over the buttons anyway as if she did it before.

Before she knows it, they were away from her homeplanet's system. Almost automatically, she looks over the controls and finally found the auto pilot function and turning it on. Looking over their destination, Gretal's heart leaped, even if she was a beginner in fairy language, she is pretty sure that it says Proeliatum.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's very dumb of your guardian then," A Proelia snorts, a tanned skin male with green short hair with rounded ears and orange eyes, a green lion looking tail wrapped around his waist. Gretal grits her teeth, she always wondered what Proelias are like since her father is known to disguise himself as one of them, now she doesn't know if she's that keen anymore.

She yelps as he attempts to separate Stella from her, as soon as Gretal's hand left her side, the Proelia winces as a high pitched scream left her fingertips instead of her throat.

That earned the attention of a few soldiers, Gretal immediately use the shock to grab Stella back.

"I need to speak with your King," Gretal insists, shaking a little partly because of fear. Crystal whimpers and shuffled further behind Gretal.

"You? Speak to the King?" He snorts," we'll feed you to the dogs," he retorts and grabs Crystal, as soon as his hands touch her, either their reaction time is very fast or the Proelia is slow as Gretal glares at him, eyes flaring bright blue and he immediately removed his hand as if burnt.

"Look here y-" he threatens but is stopped, again, by a hand.

"Come now Nerg, that is not how you treat guests," a purple haired Proelia with yellow eyes, brown skin and more high class looking clothes rather than the armor, the Proelia named Nerg is wearing replies.

"Then how do you suggest we get rid of them?" Nerg asks. The new Proelia ignores him and squats to their level, a smile on his face that made Gretal's stomach turn.

"I know that spell, it's the burn protection spell, you're a fairy aren't you?" He asks, Gretal didn't dare answer him and gave nothing away but her sister however is bad at keep secrets and started nodding.

"Right, you will see the King, as soon as he is free," the purple hair adds.

"Wha-" Nerg starts but is shushed by his colleague.

"Back to your station soldier, I'll take it from here," he replies in a more stern tone. Nerg nods and stands at attention immediately but then notice their ship that looks out of place in their hangar which only had a few pod looking spaceships.

"Leave their ship there," he adds as he ushers the kids into a plain white looking hallway.

The walk towards wherever he is leading them was silent, not many people were here. Gretal knows that Proeliatum was a major continent, many military forces get their soldiers trained here and it is a place for the rich and the able-bodied. That, is also where her father came from, he used to be a champion or a hero of some kind but during a war against Papiliosidus, her original home planet, he turned against his own army.

As romantic as many fairies find it, Shikoi had thought that it was foolish and Gretal agreed though she wouldn't exist if they hadn't so she was a little torn about that.

"You will wait here," the purple hair Proelia replies, snapping Gretal out of her thoughts and leaves, as soon as he enters a voice called him, 'Prune' Gretal didn't hear the rest, because ringing, with her heartbeat and the aura of her sisters the only thing she could hear.

"Dada?" Stella asks, Gretal blinks and her expression breaks, shaking her head, eyes wetting up.

"Sorry... I think he's-" she starts but then the door swing open and she quickly dries her eyes.

"He'll see you now," the Proelia called Prune replies after a pause. Ignoring the feeling of embarrassment at that, she musters up her courage and walks into what seem to be similar to the throne room back at home, except instead of smooth stone, its completely white walls and floor except for the red carpet and the throne. It reminded her of the cold lands of Papiliosidus she saw in the database.

The throne is very fitting, a war axe and hammer at each side of the seat, the throne is made up of steel, there is a leather cushion on it, no one was sitting on it. A blue, bottom length hair humanoid in silver robes and black eyes with a short beard and a horse-like light blue tail stands at the bottom of the stairs towards the throne. Another humanoid, who seems to be the King judging from the golden wolf crest, cape and golden armor he has. He is a black hair that even looks like it could be a weapon with it being spiky and in different direction and black eyes.

He stopped his pacing around the throne and steps down to squint.

"This..." he points to Gretal and her sister and then looks at the purple haired," is the children of the great Drake? I was hoping they'd be... bigger," he narrows his eyes at them, the other Proelia's expression neutral and bored.

"The eldest knows how to do a burn protection spell sire," Prune replies.

He looks at his adviser with a questioning look.

"It's one of the 4th level spells found on Papiliosidus," he replies, there is pause... Gretal shuffles nervously as Stella buries her face into her sister's neck, yawning, she never really liked speeches.

"How many levels are there?" The King questions.

"10 sire,"

"Then its not very impressive now is it?" He snorts.

"Your majesty, the 5th level spell is already challenging to cast for middle aged fairies," his adviser adds.

"Oh? Then its a good spell then?" He asks, his adviser bows towards him in affirmation.

"Alright toss her into the arena then, what about the other two pipsqueaks?" He asks.

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold to suggest, Drake's mansion hasn't been touched after his defection, maybe we could let them stay there," he replies. Gretal narrows her eyes, if her father betrayed their kind she doubt they would be so nice to them, even if she knows at least the bad things will happen to her, she wouldn't trust them to not rig the mansion either.

"Alright, if she can earn enough, we might even consider citizenship," the King waves dismissively.


End file.
